valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Roald
Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During the reign of Roald the following works occur: * Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Herald's Rescue" * Oathblood: "Wings of Fire" * Oathblood: "Spring Plowing at Forst Reach" * Oathblood: "Oathblood" * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Sunlancer" **Hypothesis: Roald is the father of Sendar, future king of Valdemar.** **Hypothesis: Roald becomes king at the age of forty.** Timeline +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ WORK IN PROGRESS Oathblood: "Wings of Fire" Takes place approximately 7 years after Oathbreakers. Kethry's children's names are: Jadrie (age 6), Lyan, Laryn, and Jadrek (6 months old). Summer Time Jadrie finds a body of a Shin'a'in shaman. He's not dead. He dies only minutes later. The shaman is from the For'a'hier - The Firefalcon Clan. Tarma & Kethry are captured by a female mage called Keyjon almost 2 days later. A fellow captive is a Hawkbrother named Stormwing k'Sheyna. (Mentioned that Wizard Gervase had written a history of the mage-wars that hinted that firebirds were deliberately bred to be weapons.) Keyjon was born of mage-talented parents. Stormwing is said to be completely balanced between male & female just like Firesong. Stormwing is an adept of GREAT power. Sun in Glory and Other Tales of Valdemar: "A Herald's Rescue" Santar is 17 years old. Hosfin (Santar’s youngest brother) is 14 years old. Santar has six brothers and 1 sister. Santar is kidnapped by a Companion in order to help rescue a hurt Herald. The Companion says the Herald’s name is Orrin. The Companion turns out to be named Orrin and this was his way of Choosing Santar to be a Herald. 1316 AF Oathblood: "Spring Plowing at Forst Reach" Lord Kemoc Ashkevron of Forst Reach Bard Lauren - spent the last 10 years at Forst Reach Winter Time Weather changes and starts to thaw. 2 Days Later Kemoc introduces Lauren to plowing with war horses. Lauren leaves for Haven. Beginning of Summer/End of Spring Jadrie is 7 years old Jadrie correctly gentles her first horse and completes a sort of rite of passage. Tarma receives a message from King Stefansen. Jodi - formerly Scout in the Sunhawks. Beaker - former Sunhawk. Both are looking for business as horsetalkers. Kyra - former Sunhawk Archivist Jadrek is still alive. Bard Lauren asks Tarma to help in training horses. He had been sent by King Roald to Stefansen and Stef sent him to Tarma. Captain Idra, leader of the Mercenary Guild Company Idra's Sunhawks. Tarma was Scoutleader and Kethry was Company Mage. Tarma and Bard Lauren get Stormwing to Gate them to a Vale on the northern border of Valdemar. Along with Beaker and Jodi. After Winter Bard Lauren introduces Tarma and Jodi n'Aiker and Beaker Bowman of Rethwellan to Lord Kemoc. After one week Jodie and Beaker received jobs at Ashkevron Manor as horse trainers. Tarma is back at Kethry's Keep by the end of Spring. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 1319 AF Henrick is taken into the service of the Sunlord. He is eight years old. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ WORK IN PROGRESS 1321 AF Oathblood: "Oathblood" Jadrie is 12 years old. She had started training with Tarma at the age of 4. Got her first weapons at age 8. Kira is daughter of Archduke Trilden, King Stefan's former Horsemaster. She and her twin sister got training from retired acrobat and contortionist at the age of 3. At 6 they got training in dancing. At age 8 began training with her father's Weaponsmaster. She is 10 now. Her twin is named Merili. Merili was lifebonded with the eldest son of Queen of Jkatha. His name is Prince Albayah. Justin Twoblade helps teach now. Three seasons ago Ikan was helping teach. Larsh, Hesten, & Belton are students at this time. Justin & Ikan have been teachers since the 2nd year the school has been opened. Tarma was a free lance merc at the age of 17. Kethy's son, Jadrek, was training to be a Shaman mage. Lyan & Laryn are twin boys who are students as well. Kethry has a new son named Jendar who seemed interested in magic. Justin is married to Estrel. He has a baby named Kethren. Estrel is only 17. Tresti is a Healing Priestess. Father Mayhew is mentioned. Jadrie likes a young boy named Ah'kela shena Liha'irden. Ah'kela is 2 years older than Jadrie. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 1331 AF Henrick is made a full priest of the Sunlord at the age of twenty. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) 1332 AF Talamir is born. Priest Henrick is ordered to Cleanse three children, but instead kidnaps them and escapes across the Border. He is met with a Herald there and is taken to a Temple of the Lord of Light. (''Exile's Honor'': Chapter One) 1333 AF Elcarth is born. 1353 AF Elcarth is Chosen. **He is nearly twenty at this time according to Sherrill(?) in ''Arrows of the Queen''** 1354 AF Kerowyn is born to Rathgar and Lenore. Category:History